The Black Beater Assassin
by Animelover798
Summary: Kirito a mistaken boy in the death game Sword Art Online. He lives to fight for freedom and justice inside of the game. Follow him on his journey from legend to legend. The black swords man towards the Dark Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Beater Assassin**

_**Authors Note: I don't own Sword Art Online or Assassin's Creed they both belong to their respective owners as well as songs to their original artists.**_

**Chapter 1**

**~Town of Beginnings, Floor 1**

He was trapped in this death game now, the game creator had just announced that the game Sword Art Online was now a death one, if you died here you will face death in the real world as well. Everyone around him were stunned to hear the news as well for their captor Akihiko Kayaba has now officially stated that the removal of the Log Out button wasn't a defect. He needed to escape the town and meet up at the next one but he dare wouldn't go alone unless it was necessary so he pulled out his newly acquaintence from his suprised state and dragged him to a dark alley, "klein we need to get towards the next safe zone and from there we can keep moving until we find the boss area" he stated as he told the companion named Klein whom had dark brown spiky hair color and style, he had the level 1 gear like everyone and a shortsword in it's sheath, his eyes were hazel brown and wore a bandana that kept the hair in place. "Look Kirito as much as I want to go with you...I gotta go back. My friends are back there and I can't leave them behind." he said to the one who dragged him now named Kirito, his hair was black and wild, he had the same outfit as Klein but instead blue version and his sword was inside of a sheath placed on the back, he had brown baggy pants and had eyes that were the identical color of his hair, he looked at his new friend with a hint of sadness and respect, "go! You know the layout of the gae than anyone I know and your one of my friends. Good luck." he said as he told his newly formed friendship player to continue without him, the latter slowly walked down the alley way but not before his friend called out "that look of yours is kinda cute!" he smiled and replied "and that gruff look fits you perfectly." and continued going across the dark and lonely pathway.

~Scene Change~

The lone boy has now been running across a dirt path that leads to the next town, as he continued a Dire Wolf had materialized in front of him but he couldn't be stopped by one wolf then he then pulled out his sword from the sheath and used a [sword skill] and quickly removed the creature by slashing vertically foward depleting it to little polygons. He had achieved a kill yes but now it wasn't an ordinary game, it was a survival game, he didn't need anyone slowing down for he only needed to live for an unknown amount of time in there. The game _Sword Art Online_ was now their new lifestyle, he realized this and soon yelled into the sky with a loud determined roar "AAAAAHHHHH!". The game of life and eath had just only begun. However unknown to anyone a certain creator of the game had another reason for creating it.

~Scene change/ Reality~

Kayaba Akihiko, the inventor of the NERvGear and SAO or otherly known as Sword Art Online the game if you died in it you also died in reality as well, he was standing above a rectangular table with three other people whose identities were unknown for they had hoods from their jackets covering their face. His hair was black but a small tint of the color grey, he had silver eyes that showed his emotions, his clothing was covered by an old medieval cloak but the hood was not on. "Kayaba I did not know that you could actually put if off." said one of the hooded figures in a man's gruff voice standing across from him, he replied "I told you that the creation of this game was to increase our standings." another voice replied but a feminine one and came from the left of his side "you do realize that you could also jeopardized our secrecy" he nodded "I realize but even if somehow someone did know about our order from me, I will take it to my grave." then he pulled out a sword from the left side of his waist which held a metal sheath and soon the other three also pulled out swords as well, "may the father of understanding guide us." he said as the blade in his hand was placed on the table and soon the other three repeated his words and actions "may the father of understanding guide us." "may the father of understanding guide us." "may the father of understanding guide us." and when they placed their steel tipped weapons across and side to side of kayaba's own it formed a symbol that was used highly by knights of the third crusade: the order of the knights Templar cross was formed.

~Scene change/ SAO~

"AAAAHHHH!" Kirito had screamed with all of his voice could have mustered and soon lowered it to the point of unable to speak for a while, he was taking long and deep breaths for his yell was loud enough even the farthest reaches of the plains on the 1st floor. He then started to whimper "I-I-I can't do this." he sobbed as he finally broke down and began to cry "S-S-S-Suguha..." he said a name of a woman who was there during his childhood. As he wallowed in self despair a new voice that did no belong to anyone he knew or klein's.

_"Nothing is True. Everything is permitted."_

"Huh?" he asked himself while wiping away tears that had already runned down his cheeks, he looked around him to make sure that no one was messing with him, he slowly got up and continued his journey to the next town by using shortcuts from when the game was a simple beta test but at a slow pace. However the unknown voice returned with other words than before

_"From the flesh of an Innocent"_

He didn't understand why he was hearing these words but yet they somehow made sense to him. His true journey has began already than he thought.

~3 months later~

Kirito was standing on the side of a stone building with one leg down and the other pressing against the wall, his eyes were closed as other players walked past him, he opened them and saw a single fountain in front of him where both male and female characters were chatting away with each other either talking how to survive or just die and get it over with but however they would not get the second option for there was group of other trapped civilians here in the death game gathering for a meeting on how to defeat the first boss and he was no exception. He slwoly walked towards the meet and see how many players were determined to see reality just like him. As he walked towards it he had thought about his new skills._ 'Okay so my skills are single handed weapons which has improved for the last few months. But I'm more concerned with these new abilities I got after I heard those words; _**'Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted.' **_and the said newly aquired sets are as follows: Parkour/Stealth/Blending and Assassination. Why would I need those for a game such as this?' _as he pondered on the current dilema he accidentally bumped into a tall man, "I'm sorry are you alright?" asked the virtually trapped man along with him, he replied "yeah I'm fine just wasn't paying attention." he rubbed the back of his head while looking at the man he had bumped into.

This guy had no hair whatsoever however on his face was a small beard at his chin, but had brown chesnut eyes that showed great compassion and willpower, he had muscular body type and skin was brown, he had a chestplate that protected the torso but behind it was a dark brown shirt with black pants and steel boots. On his back was a large battleaxe that required the use of both hands making it a Two handed weapon, he extended his hand out and spoke with pleasantness "hey there. My name is Agil." said the tall muscled man now known as Agil, Kirito replied while extending his own and revealed his own name "hi my name is Kirito pleased to be your acquaintence Mr. Agil" the brown man laughed heartily "ha ha! Please just Agil" his tone then becae serious "are you here for the meeting as well?" he asked the black haired swordsman, he replied "yeah" then the mood returned to happy "want to go together?" he asked the teen but was sadly declined "not yet. There's something I got to do first" the man was disappointed but agreed nonetheless "okay so I'll see you there?" he asked once more and got a reply "yeah." and soon the two were seperated for the time being. Now it was time to practice his new found skills.

Sorry for the cutting it right here but my braind isn't working properly right now. Please Rate and Review and if possible PM me and give ideas that will make this more awesome. Sincerely AnimeLover798.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Beater Assassin**

**_Disclaimer_**_** I do not own Sword art online Or Assassin's creed.**_

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own AC series or SAO. Even though I wish I did and I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer so yeah. And OC's will be appearing from time to time.

~Town Square~

The young lad had looked at a building that had a single wooden ladder on the side and a window that is covered by black bars and a single NPC standing there with a smile on his face. Kirito had decided to use the ladder and walked towards it and climbed up, he got a view of several other buildings and other places where stores are placed "alright now for the Parkour skill" he stated as he then soon walked to the the edge part of the building and looked directly at the opposite side, "here goes nothing!" he said as his legs soon began to pick up speed, as soon as he had reached the edge he jumped onto the other roof with great length and soon grabbed the ledge with his left hand and placing his other along with the left and both feet on the wall, he then pushed himself up on the topside and soon felt the skill become more natural to him "I feel like as though I'm much more free than the usual one of imprisonment" true to his words he felt much more alive than ever before, then he saw towards two NPC's facing each other "okay a little event! Let's see how much Col I will receive when I complete it." his feet ran towards the edge and his body lifted upwards a bit higher "I've jumped!" he said as the air felt more calm and at peace. He then landed on the ground by planting his right foot and left knee, he then placed his left palm towards the pavement as if to prevent any bones breaking. "Alright! Only a little damage to my health though. But it was worth it" he said complimenting himself for an impressive performance. He walked towards the two Non Player Characters were chatting with each other and soon a pop-up screen appeared:

Catch the thief before he reaches the gates.

Optional: Tackle from the rooftops

Rewards: 500 Col., Special Items.

Bonus (If optional is complete): 1000 Col., throwing knives.

He nodded "alright. I'll take it and not to mention that bonus, however I'm uncertain why there would be throwing knives in such a small event." he stated as he figures out why would anyone want throwing knives." then the NPC that was facing the other soon grabbed a box and ran off away from him and the former "help he stole my stuff!" screamed the secondary NPC, Kirito grinned and whispered "no problem." then ran off to give chase at the thieving non-human player.

As he was following the thief he then noticed 3 piles of boxes from the ground to the second which was a bit higher and unto the third which was much higher, he then saw beyond the third one a single bar and another but a wooden platform, he took his chances and went up the three heighted items and planted his feet on the bar and jumped onto the platform and grabbed the edge of a rooftop and supported himself up, then a message appeared:

"The thief is near the gates"

This made the black haired player become a suprise "crap I gotta move it!" and now for some unseen or unexplainable reason everything in his field of vision just turned blue. 'what the hell?' he asked mentally to himelf and soon though a voice followed after his question almost as if answering it, "you posses a great gift. Use it well" he looked down and saw the thief's pathway in a straight line below him on the opposite side in golden and then the said thief was sprinting also colored golden. Kirito ignored the sudden blue vision and the unknown voice and tackled the NPC from above.

Mini Event completed

Recieve: 500 Col.

LVL 6 beginner's blade

10x Medicine (Full)

LVL 2 Dagger

Bonus awards (Achieved):

5x Throwing Knives

1000 Col.

"Alright!" said the newly rewarded teenager then the Non human thief yelled out "guards!" then five men clad in bronze knight armor almost similar to the class of tanks but with a helmet with a single feather colored red attached on the tip of their helmets, two of them carried LVL 10 maces and the leading one held a LVL 15 spear while the remainin two held LVL 20 swords "oh crap it's the guards!" said the thief catcher when the new enemies he was facing started to run towards him and soon surrounded him making no means for escaping. "Shit I'm in so much trouble!" cursed Kirito as he then readied his new sword, the leading one attacked by thrusting his spear at him but quickly dodged it, one of the two that had surrounded him held a mace soon followed and tried to pound him but the boy had blocked it just in time which sent sparks flying but at the cost of 10% of his heath points, "damn!" then the mace wielder guard behind the first one attacked which also reduced his health by another 10, "I NEED HELP NOW!" cried the black haired awarded male as another attack came from behind which was a successful hit in which made his HP go down lower.

A beautiful female woman was walking to the meeting place, she had a single blue cloak which covered her body and weapons but a single crossbow on the back with a pouch of bolts inside, she had black eyes that held compassion and serenity, her hair was black and long that it was put into a bun behind her head being held by a single hairpin designed pink flower. As she was walking she had heard a voice "I NEED HELP NOW!" she then ran towards where the voice came from and saw five high level guards using 2 swords, one spear and 2 maces, "I have to help him!" she said to herself and pulled out a knife from the left side of her waist which held a small black sheath and ran towards the heavily armored NPC holding the spear and striked by placing her small blade at the neck and slashing it horizontally cutting the throat. This made the four attackers and the attackee to turn towards the female holding the dagger, "let's take two respectively alright?" asked the opposite gender of Kirito as she winked at him, he nodded with a hint of hue on his face "sure" and soon the new duo took on the four city guards.

The female heroine was taking on two guards with a single sword and mace respectively "come one!" she taunted them and the one with the single blade hit first but she dodged it by moving to the left with speed but was soon caught from the second enemy she was facing and brought down his mace to meet her head however she quickly skipped to the left again for the heavy weapon to miss by a few inches "that was close!" she said with a smirk as the feeling of anger rose from the bronze soldiers, and soon though the duo weapon wielding men attacked at once and she had blocked only one while the other attack forcing her lifebar to lower by 5% "lucky shot!" she grumbled and decided that it was enough on the defensive, now time for offensive. She had furiously and non stop striked at the guard with the mace, the health point above the head area showed that it was now at 50 percent of the usual health capacity.

While she was busy dealing with the two of four guards, Kirito was busy dealing with the other two.

He had sucessfully parried the sword guardman while the mace user was behind him about ready to lash out but the young teenage male character took a hint and dodged to the left making the club-like weapon to hit only the ground which caused a small crater like hole, he then struck with strength when he swinged his blade forcing the one with the large weapon to stagger back a bit and quickly defended against the other swordsman which caused sparks to fly on both sides, "I've had with you two!" with that prolaimed threat he did carry it out. He sent relentless attacks towards the one that used their blade against him and striked without hesitation. 10% health was left for his current advisary "time to finish it!" he yelled out and soon carried it as well for he had punched the helmet making it turn and thrusting his sword inside of the torso from behind, they kneeled before being leaving in death, Kirito put his right boot on the back and with force pulled out his sword which was covered in blood of the former NPC armored knight however he temporary forgotten about the other knight in which the said last of his duo enemies attacked but he blocked and decided to finish him as well. The black haired swordsman with force paralyzed the other for a moment and raised his sword up high and brought it down slanted causing the now dead warrior to spin backwards and face plant on the ground. He looked at his rescuer now soon the be the one that needs rescue and saw that one with the sword was about to kill her with a final blow but he quickly pulled out one of his recently rewarded knives and throwed it at them which killed them instantly.

The blue cloaked woman had now the upperhand and was about to give the final blow to her now target but was soon stopped when she had heard something dropped and soon saw the secondary armored man fall down with a small knife within his throat, she turned towards the black haired sword user and nodded and then she kicked her last enemy in the stomach, grabbed the head to expose the backside and impaled her dagger into it making the tip of it appear out the front, then she released the head in which fell backwards on the hard floor.

"Thank you." said Kirito gratefully to the woman whom was older than he was, she giggled "you know kid. You're kinda cute." at that statement he blushed a bit, "so are you going to the meeting place?" she asked him, he replied still with a small red hue on his face "y-yeah I was but I wanted to explore a bit before going there." she chuckled lightly and rubbed his hair "I see but in that little exploration you got in trouble with the guards huh?" she said with a smile, "what time is it?" he asked with a bit of worry and soon the two realized that the grouping time was running low, "I'll see you later!" she said to him before running away to hurry and get there in time.

He was still standing for a little bit longer for he had one thought going through his mind 'where is the meeting place anyway?' he didn't notice it until a few minutes ago when he was fighting with the now soon to be respawned city guards. But for some reason he couldn't understand was that he walked to a ladder and went up it, when he reached the top of the roofs and saw a single flat tower with a few birds in a nest, he then decided to climb all the way to the top by using small opening for boosts and soon finally reached the top "okay I'm going to look around the area" he said but not in his voice, it was foreign and more adult-like but with an accent that belonged to somewhere in another country. He stood up and saw an overview of the whole area of the town, he crouched and looked down to see a single pile of hay. He rose standing once more and looked above him at the clouds.

Then jumped but when he did the cry that sounded like that came from an Eagle.

He did a quick front flipped and landed safely on his back, he moved out of the bale and soon slowly walked without ever notcing how he had survived a fall from a jump like that.

And I'm going to end it right there! Whew I thought that this will be good for future chapters as a start. PM me for any ideas on the new journey on kirito's path to becoming TWO legends. Rate and review or just like I don't care as long as someone reads this.

Sincerely Animelover798.


End file.
